Tag, You're It
by lda-cullen
Summary: Sometimes the words that aren't said are the words that hold the most meaning. One moment, one letter, and one decision will shape Payson Keeler's life and help her achieve her Olympic dreams.
1. Tag, You're It

**AN: So I found a small break in between my finals and tons of book review/reports to write this little one shot. I was watching some clips of season 3 (since I haven't watched any new episodes yet) and found one of Payson and Sasha and it inspired this little piece. I'm keeping this at a one shot for now because I have a ton of stuff going on. If I would add anything it would be only one more chapter. On a side note I loved Neil's longer locks in the episode. It took me a few minutes of staring before his longer hair grew on me. So anyway read and review guys...it helps me through my stressful times of studying. **

She watched him as he walked away from her for the last time with an aching chest. She clasped his gold medal in her hands trying to hold on to the memory of his touch, the tender look in his eyes. She tried to remember the way his longer hair fell to the side of his handsome face and the way his familiar voice soothed her. She sighed as his parting words tumbled through her mind.

_Tag, you're it._

Her breath caught when she unraveled the red ribbon only to find a single piece of paper discretely placed in between the medal and ribbon. She bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder to meet her team mates eyes. She could see the sadness in their eyes at being away from the only gym they've ever known and the only man they'd admit to being their coach. She knew the look because she had it in her eyes whenever she was away from him to. Although for her it was more personal and heartbreaking. She sighed as she tucked the gold medal and the newly discovered not in her jacket pocket for later.

She tossed her jacket on her bed before grabbing her shower bag and towel. She walked past Kaylie as she made her way into the bathroom. She stopped when she felt Kaylie place a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Kaylie looking at her with a look of pity in her eyes. Payson rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow. Sensing that Payson was wanting to get a shower, Kaylie took a deep breath before meeting her friends' eyes. "You won't have to be without him forever you know."

Payson bit her lip trying to stop the tears. "It feels like it."

Kaylie stared at her trying to calculate what she meant before smiling sadly and letting her get her shower. Once in lounge pants and a Liverpool t-shirt Payson cuddled under the covers before pulling her jacket towards her. She glanced around and sighed in relief when she was alone knowing that whatever Sasha wrote her he would want it to be read in private. She yanked out the red ribbon before gently taking the note in her hands. She trailed her finger tips over the familiar writing and inhaled the only thing left in her possession that had his woodsy and ceder smell. She opened up the note and began reading the words that couldn't be said with an audience.

_Payson,_

_When you read this I'll be back coaching in Boulder and you'll be working hard to achieve your dreams of Olympic Gold. It won't be the same without you, love. I know that I've probably told all three of you to forget about The Rock and everyone in it for the next eight weeks, but how can I ask you to do something that I can't even do myself? I won't forget you Payson. I won't forget the way your eyes light up when you've nailed a new routine; I won't forget the way you smile when you're presented with a new challenge that could make you better; and I won't ever forget the way you look at me when we were working together. _

_I'm going to miss you so much Payson. I'm going to miss the way you make me feel. Bloody hell, I miss you and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. I made a promise to myself months ago that when this Olympic cycle in London was over and I was no longer your coach that I'd grab you and take you somewhere to tell you everything I've wanted to say to you for the past year. That can wait. I can wait. You're dreams, however, can not. To reach your dreams without me you need to trust your new coach like you would me. I do expect you...all three of you...to give him the same respect and the same attitude you would give me or any other Rock coaching staff member. I don't want my rebel reputation to rub off on you. _

_When all is said and done and you're on that podium under the blinding lights, I promise I'll be there waiting for you Payson. After London we can do anything you want and anything you could possibly dream of. I'll take you to Romania and give you tours of the country side instead of that Olympic Bar and maybe even let you see the quiet life in London. As long as I'm with you...anyplace is home. Until then my gold medal is yours along with my heart. I do, however, expect to get my medal back when you've got your own. Although my heart is yours for the keeping. I'll be waiting Pay, four months from now at the Tower of London. You're it Payson. You're it in gymnastics and you're it for the rest of my life. _

_Stay strong and remember what I've taught you._

_Tag. You're It Love. _

_Sasha _

Payson looked up from Sasha's letter and wiped the tears from her eyes as she began to process what all he wrote. She didn't know what the next eight weeks would bring, but she knew that no matter what happened a part of her future was already set in stone. She put the note along with Sasha's medal in her gym bag before pulling out her laptop. She got directions to the Tower of London and bookmarked it for later reference before putting it away again. She pulled the covers over her head just as Kaylie and Lauren came back in. As soon as it was quiet again she let her mind wonder to daydreams of the Romanian countryside and the quiet side of London.


	2. Tower of London

**AN: Okay so I found some more time in between all my homework assignments to crank out another chapter. This will be turning into just one shots in no particular order. It's something I've always wanted to try. Yes I have tons of other stories, but I figured that this one wouldn't be as stressful or as structured as my others. Although you do have to read the first chapter to get some references and actions in this one. So read and review my dears...if you do I'll send you all Sasha Belov. **

He stepped into the arena and smirked before looking around for Mark and Kim Keeler. He sent them an email saying that he would be attending the Women All-Around competition. He did, after all, have a few things to attend to. He made his way through the crowd of athletes and stopped in his tracks when he saw a flash of blond hair heading in his direction. He knew it was Payson even before he heard her voice. He sunk back into the shadows as he lost his way in the large masses of people surrounding him. He didn't want their first reunion after months apart to be scrutinized and tarnished by the actions that he would more than likely take with her when finally having her in his arms. His chest constricted when he watched her dark eyes scan the room looking for the one man she wouldn't find until he made it possible. He smirked as he watched her eyes turn dark in agitation before huffing and making her way back to her coach.

She marched her way back to her team and scowled. She listened half halfheartedly as her coach mumbled about how the All-Around was her last competition ever as an elite gymnast and how she should make the most of it. She nodded and soon found herself in the now familiar blinding lights that would mark the ending of her career. She glanced around quickly for familiar light eyes and blond hair hoping that he was waiting for her like he promised. She ignored the sinking feeling in her gut when she couldn't find who she was looking for. She made her way to the section that was for the United States before warming up a final time.

Sasha watched as Payson preformed her uneven bar routine with the beauty and grace he knew she always had. Each time she let go of either bar, Sasha's body tensed ready to spring into action if she fell, but frowned when he remembered how far away from her he was. He only relaxed slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He grinned when Kim raised her eyebrows. He smirked and shrugged a shoulder before glancing back at Payson. "Just nervous."

Kim chuckled before glancing at Mark. "Don't be. She'll be just fine. You've taught her well you know."

Sasha blew out a breath before locking eyes with Kim. "I'm nervous about her uneven bar routine sure, but that's not why I'm so nervous."

Kim and Mark glanced at each other before turning back to Sasha. Kim bit her lip before taking a deep breath. She knew what she had to say and was only slightly dreading it. "Sasha...after Payson went to Colorado Springs she called me and explained a few things to her father and I. I want you to know that.."

Sasha gripped his armrests before looking at Kim with apprehension. "Kim I have an idea of what you're going to say so can it wait until after Payson is done? Or at least talk when she isn't preforming?"

Kim smiled before nodding. "Of course."

Sasha watched as Payson landed solidly on her feet and before anyone else could start clapping he gave her a standing ovation. He smirked as athletes from China looked his way. He nodded at the Chinese coach before taking his seat again. He ignored the whispers that began to circulate at his actions. He noticed Mark standing up and he followed suit. He cringed when he overheard Mark tell Kim to save their seats, knowing that what Mark Keeler was going say to him would affect him. He followed Mark into the hallway and smirked when he led him into the lobby. He stopped just as Mark turned to face him with guarded eyes.

Mark took in the form of the man who had his daughters heart and sighed before raking a hand through his dark hair. "Look Kim was going to talk with you, but I thought it best if we had a talk. Man to man."

Sasha nodded before swallowing roughly. He was never intimidated easily, but one look from Mark Keeler had him backing into a corner. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, but thought better of it. He didn't want to piss Mark off any more that what he assumed he already had. He waited patiently for Mark to start talking and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he did.

"Payson's first few days...hell her first few weeks at Colorado Springs were some of the roughest she's had to go through. She had to be away from her family and some of her friends, but mostly she had to be away from you. She called us one day a few weeks ago and told us what she was planning after the Olympics. Needless to say Kim and I were only somewhat surprised. She's nineteen. We can't exactly tell her what to do or who to date anymore. Do we wish you were a tad bit younger? Sure. The only thing that matters is that you waited until it was appropriate to be together."

Sasha stared at Mark shocked as he rattled off the fact the him and Kim were okay with him dating their daughter. After a few tense and awkward moments of assurances they made their way back into the arena. Sasha smiled at Kim before he felt himself engulfed in her arms. She never was one for hugging so he took it as an honor and as a blessing. His smile grew wider as Kim nonchalantly said that he was like her son from the moment they met.

He shifted in his when the final event was ready to begin. As he watched Payson take the floor he leaned forward in his seat anticipating the story that she was about to tell. He hadn't seen her preform in months so to say he was looking forward to it was an understatement. He watched as Payson took the center of the floor for a final time. His breath caught when he saw how beautiful she was bathed in the soft lights and bright colors of the stadium. As he watched her hands float above her head and as he noticed the longing look on her face he knew that she was telling everyone their story. As she flipped and twirled across the floor he couldn't help, but wish he was within touching distance. As she lowered herself to the ground for her final postillion he had tears in his eyes. This time when he stood he wasn't the only one to do so.

As Payson was packing up her things from the locker room she wiped the tears from her eyes. She put on her jacket and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the throng of reporters. In this one moment she hated MJ Martin with a passion. The only thing she wanted to do was make her way to the Tower of London, but instead she had to fight her way through reporters and questions. She ignored most of them, but one in particular caught her attention.

She glanced up and met the reporters eyes waiting for the question to be repeated. "Ms. Keeler, who was the person who inspired such a beautiful floor routine?"

Payson bit her lip, hesitating. She didn't usually talk of her floor routine because the meaning behind it was too personal. She took a deep breath and uttered the name that would be connected with her for the rest of her life. "Sasha Belov."

At her answer cameras flashed and questioned were shouted as she made her way through the building. She only stopped one final time when asked what she was going to do with her gold medals. She smirked and pulled out the one medal that became a part of her in the last few months and turned to the reporters.

She smirked before looking into the cameras. "I don't have my medals with me yet, but I can show you." She smirked before imitating Sasha's actions when he returned his gold medal to her all those months ago. She let the red ribbon dangle in between her thumb and forefinger and smiled. She took a deep breath before smiling, knowing that what she was about to say wouldn't make sense to anyone around her. She only hoped that Sasha was somehow watching. "Tag, you're it."

Sasha smirked when he watched Payson hold up his medal for everyone to see. He glanced at the clock and smiled when he noticed the time. He grabbed his phone and room key before making his way to the lobby and towards a waiting car. He gave the driver directions to the Tower of London and sighed before closing his eyes. He was jerked awake by the sudden jolt of the car stopping. He tipped the driver before opening his door and making his way towards his destination. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket trying to keep warm in the London breeze. He watched as tourists and athletes passed by without any notice.

He began to get fidgety when the long seconds morphed into even longer minutes. He was only relieved when he saw a flash of blond. He smirked when he watched Payson scanned the immediate area for what he assumed was him.

He slowly crept up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Looking for someone?"

He smirked when she whirled around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her before his eyes searched her own, looking for any uncertainty. He smiled softly when the only thing he saw in her dark eyes were longing.

He softly traced her cheekbones with his rough fingertips before cupping her face with his hands. "Bloody hell I've missed you."

Payson smiled before running her hands through his slightly longer hair. She smirked before shaking her head. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

Sasha smirked before lowering his mouth to hers in a kiss that shattered their entire world. They both pulled away breathless only seconds later. Sasha smiled before he rested his hands on her hips. "Well love, I believe I have a promise to keep. So London or Romania?"

Payson shrugged and grabbed his hand to pull him along the sidewalk. He fell into step with her as they made their way back towards the hotel. She was quiet for a moment before turning her eyes on him again. She bit her lip before meeting his eyes. "Romania."

Two days after closing ceremonies Payson and Sasha found themselves standing in the middle of Heathrow Airport saying goodbye to Mark, Kim, and Becca. After promises of souvenirs and safe travels were made they went their separate ways. Payson and Sasha to Budapest, Romania and Mark, Kim, and Becca to Denver, Colorado.

Once on the plain Payson grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her lap. She smiled up at Sasha before resting her head on his shoulder. "Wake me when we're about to land."

Sasha smiled before kissing the top of her head. "Sure thing love."

Payson smiled as she let her eyes close as thoughts of Romania filled her mind to lull her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
